The field of the invention relates generally to device management, and more specifically, to a system and method for using machine readable code to commission one or more device applications.
Passwords that require long sequences of numbers and letters are typically used in applications that require high security. In addition, product model numbers, installation codes, and application setup often require users to manually enter long sequences of number/letters and/or information. A length of these sequences and/or an amount of information needed to be entered is related to the level of security (e.g., longer sequences and more information are typically associated with higher levels of security); however, long sequences/information can be difficult to manually enter without error. While some errors can be eliminated by redesigning processes to reduce a number of human-performed steps and create a more efficient workflow once processes have been optimized, further error reductions can only be achieved by “reassigning” tasks to automated instruments which are known to perform these tasks more reliably than humans. However, some tasks cannot be “reassigned” by conventional automated systems as the reassignment is either impractical or does not currently exist.